<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>kiss it better by kaihun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871793">kiss it better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun'>kaihun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sehun's tiddies, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, idk - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaihun/pseuds/kaihun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is off with Sehun today, but Jongin is determined to make his best friend feel better. </p><p>sEXOctober d5: nipple play</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>kinktober challenge [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>sEXOctober - sEXOrgasmic's Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>kiss it better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for sEXOrgasmic Kinktober 2020 challenge, day 5: nipple play, handjobs</p><p>idk where i was going with this but it quickly turned into fluffy crack with lowkey notes of bffs to lovers type pining and i kinda just went with it...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sehun... are you feeling alright?” Jongin asks. He’s noticed his best friend has been acting weird all day. Well, weirder than he usually is, and Jongin knows Sehun, okay? He hasn’t cracked the barest hint of a smile in hours, and his thick eyebrows have been stuck in a perpetual furrow-- enough cause for concern, even if Jongin finds him cute when irritated.</p><p>“Fine. Just peachy,” Sehun replies in a tone Jongin knows means he really isn’t. He brushes Jongin off, already walking away before Jongin has time to respond. Not one to give up so easily, Jongin hurries to catch up before Sehun disappears off to god knows where. He grips Sehun’s shoulder firmly enough to get him to stop and turn around again, and Jongin has to bite back the smile that creeps on his lips when he notices how Sehun’s eyebrows knit even further. Now’s not the time to rile Sehun up, even by accident. He has to go about this carefully.</p><p>“What now, Jongin?” Yeah, Sehun isn’t even trying to hide his annoyance now.</p><p>Instinctively, Jongin brushes the back of his hand against Sehun’s forehead to check for a fever. But his temperature feels normal, though he does look a bit flushed now with Jongin touching him.</p><p>“I’m not sick,” Sehun says flatly.</p><p>“Okay, but I know something’s wrong.” Jongin stares at Sehun, waiting for his hardened gaze to soften. “Sehunnie, just tell me what is,” he urges, hands sliding down Sehun’s bare arms to hold both of Sehun’s hands in his. “No secrets between us, remember?”</p><p>The stubbornness is clear in Sehun’s eyes, but Jongin waits patiently, until the very second he knows Sehun gives in to him. Once Jongin learned what to look for, it’s everywhere, in his eyes, in the way he finally loosens his jaw, relaxes his posture.</p><p>Sighing, Sehun looks down and off to the side. “My, um.” He stops, looks at Jongin like he’s ready to continue, but his body stiffens when someone walks by them, talking on the phone.</p><p>“Ugh,” Sehun groans, then drags Jongin off to the side so they’re not standing in the middle of the hallway anymore. He tiptoes to cup his hands around Jongin’s ear - a habit that stuck even now that Sehun has grown taller than him. Sehun’s breath tickles Jongin’s ear as he whispers, “It’s my nipples. They’re really... sensitive.” He steps back to assess Jongin’s reaction to this information.</p><p>His nipples…? His gaze immediately drops to Sehun’s chest. Now that he's focusing on them, he can clearly see two points poking through Sehun’s shirt, and he can’t stop the full-body flush that overtakes him.</p><p>“Don’t look,” Sehun scolds, crossing his arms to cover his chest, but the movement makes Sehun wince, and he drops his arms to his sides again in defeat. “I don’t know what it is, Jongin. My shirt? The weather? Something I ate?”</p><p>“Huh. Well, um.” Jongin gulps, trying to focus on finding a solution here. “How long has it, uh, been like this?”</p><p>“Since this morning, I guess? You know I sleep naked. So I didn’t notice when I woke up. It wasn’t until I put my shirt on-- just the fabric touching them really hurts! And this is my most comfortable shirt…”</p><p>Jongin swallows again, feeling guilty about how much Sehun’s nipple talk is turning him on. His best friend is sharing a secret he’s really embarrassed about and is in need of Jongin’s help, and here he is, thinking about Sehun naked in bed, waking up with really sensitive nipples.</p><p>“They hurt...right now?” Jongin isn’t sure if he meant to ask that or if his horny brain has taken over, but he rolls with it.</p><p>“Y-yeah,” Sehun says softly.</p><p>They both look down at Sehun’s chest again. Jongin slowly lifts his hand, dangerously close to touching him there, before he realizes what he’s doing and quickly drops his hand like he’s been burned. They’re in public, what the fuck. Grabbing Sehun’s wrist, he makes a beeline to the nearest men’s restroom at the end of the hall. Sehun doesn’t give any resistance, shuffling his feet to follow Jongin’s lead without question.</p><p>There’s no one there. Jongin goes straight into the last stall, pulling Sehun in with him before closing the door and turning the lock.</p><p>“Show me.” Jongin isn’t sure what came over him but he’s a man on a mission now, and with the privacy of the bathroom stall, he’ll figure out Sehun’s problem if it’s the last thing he does today.</p><p>Sehun looks at him with an expression so vulnerable it makes Jongin’s heart clench in his chest, and then Sehun’s hands move lower until they grip lightly at the hem of his t-shirt. It’s only for a second, and then he starts lifting the soft, jersey fabric up inch by gradual inch. When his hard, pointy nipples are finally revealed, Sehun bites the end of his shirt to keep his chest fully exposed, and Jongin’s breath catches in his throat at the sight.</p><p>His chest is chiseled and defined, sharp collarbones and perky pecs making Sehun's tits even more sexy. The areola is a pretty, dusky pink color, but his nipples are so red they look painful, chafed from rubbing against Sehun’s shirt all day. No wonder Sehun was in such a foul mood. He only wishes his best friend had said something earlier.</p><p>Although Jongin hadn’t planned what to do after actually seeing his best friend's tits like this, he now has this visceral need not just to touch, but to taste them. He’s convinced it’ll help Sehun feel better.</p><p>Jongin slides down until he’s at chest level, Sehun’s nipples standing at attention right in front of his eyes. </p><p>“Can I…?” Jongin asks, trailing off vaguely, and Sehun nods at him, trusting and sure, even if they both don’t know quite where this is going. Still, it feels right somehow.</p><p>Bringing his mouth closer, he breathes on Sehun’s right nipple, close but not touching it yet, then switches to blowing on it very lightly. He focuses on cataloguing every one of Sehun’s reactions - the pretty flush spreading down his chest, the goosebumps appearing on his skin, how his breathing pattern changes, chest moving slowly and more deeply now, controlled.</p><p>Lifting his hand up, he lightly traces around the pink areola with the tip of his fingernail several times, not touching the nipple yet. He grins as Sehun begins to squirm at his touch.</p><p>When he thinks Sehun has waited long enough, Jongin finally darts his tongue out to press carefully against the sensitive nub, and his eyes drink up the sight of Sehun moaning helplessly around his shirt. Jongin continues to flick at the nipple with the tip of his tongue, slowly and gently, until Sehun leans back to rest his weight on the door, breath heaving.</p><p>Moving now to the left nipple, Jongin licks at the hard bud a few times before switching to broader swipes and teasing circles of his tongue, savoring the hint of sweat on Sehun’s skin. At the same time, he keeps touching his right nipple, occasionally pinching lightly and rolling the nub around with his thumb. Sehun writhes in his arms, tears in his eyes from how good it feels. All the nipple stimulation is shooting straight to his cock, and he struggles to keep the shirt hem in his mouth.</p><p>Soon Sehun can’t keep it in his mouth anymore, and he whines as soon as the fabric falls free. Jongin lifts the shirt back up himself until it bunches up at Sehun’s armpits, holding it there with one hand as his fingers and tongue continue to give Sehun’s nipples attention.</p><p>“Feels good?” Jongin asks, feeling a little smug as he steps back to assess his work. The sharp points of his nipples are shiny and wet with his saliva, looking a much darker red, engorged with blood after all of Jongin’s licking and pinching.</p><p>“Mhm.” Sehun locks his eyes on Jongin’s as he grabs his wrist, slowly moving it down until Jongin fingers brush against the obvious hardness in Sehun’s jeans. </p><p>“Oh,” Jongin says, his brain going on overload as he watches Sehun unzip his jeans and take his cock out.</p><p>“You too,” Sehun urges, tracing his finger along Jongin’s erection.</p><p>Quickly unzipping his own pants, Jongin pulls himself out of his boxers to join the party, pressing closer to Sehun until their cocks line up. Jongin’s mouth falls open, watching as Sehun grabs them both in his hand, beginning to loosely jack them off. The heads of their cocks are already soaking wet, and Sehun stops to spread more of the sticky precome onto Jongin’s shaft.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Jongin whispers in awe.</p><p>Sehun grins at him, then continues to jack them off. </p><p>Jongin gets the sense that they really need to speed things up before someone walks into the bathroom - they’ve been here long enough, and he’s surprised no one’s walked in already.</p><p>Placing his hand around Sehun’s, they make a tight ring to fuck into and after a few experimental thrusts, they find the perfect rhythm that gives them just enough friction. Jongin watches Sehun’s face, entranced by his mouth as he focuses on the feeling of Sehun’s cock sliding against his own. God, he wants to kiss him. He distracts himself by bending down to lick Sehun's tits again, suckling each nub as they continue to rub against each other.</p><p>“Gonna cum,” Sehun groans out. He stares down at Jongin as he switches to grazing his teeth against his nipples, nibbling and tugging lightly at the bud before releasing and licking it gently, at the same time he tightens his grip around them and speeds up the pace. “Ah!” Sehun cries out, and his come spills over both their fists the second the main bathroom door swings open loudly, and someone walks in. </p><p>Fuck, Jongin panics, but before he knows what’s happening, Sehun continues to pump Jongin’s dick, the slide even easier with Sehun’s thick come, and he captures Jongin’s mouth in a kiss, an attempt to quiet him.</p><p>The adrenaline rush of possibly getting caught combined with Sehun’s tongue pressing into his has Jongin following not long after, and he gasps quietly into Sehun’s mouth as he lets go, exploding over their fingers and wrists. For a second it seems like everything goes silent except for his and Sehun’s pounding heartbeats sounding thunderous in Jongin’s ears, but then they hear the sound of the urinal flushing, and the guy’s footsteps as he walks out. The dude didn’t even wash his hands.</p><p>When the door swings closed again and everything returns to silence, Jongin stares into Sehun’s eyes for a moment before they both erupt in quiet giggles.</p><p>“So. Do your um, nipples feel better now?” Jongin asks hopefully. That was the point of this whole thing, if he remembers correctly.</p><p>Sehun swipes his left palm across his chest, noting how they aren’t poking through his shirt now. “Woah, it worked. They don’t hurt anymore.”</p><p>“That’s good,” Jongin says, and he rips off a wad of toilet paper from the roll so they can get cleaned up.</p><p>After they’ve exited the stall and washed their hands, they straighten their clothes up the best they can, but Sehun's shirt is beyond wrinkled. Jongin tries to help him smooth it out but it’s a lost cause, and he has some suspicious stains on his own pants that he has to worry about. While he's busy dabbing at the biggest stain with a wet paper towel, Sehun surprises him by suddenly pulling him into a hug from behind, hooking his chin onto Jongin's shoulder.</p><p>"Without you, I'd probably be angry all day. Thank you, Nini." Sehun turns Jongin around to face him before kissing him chastely.</p><p>Jongin parts his lips, inviting Sehun in for something more sensual. There's a warm feeling bubbling in his chest, and maybe it's pride about how he can make his best friend feel better in a way no one else can.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>